


I Might Love You A-Latte

by Megatraven



Series: 25 Days of Miraculous 2k17 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: When Nino happens by his favorite little coffee shop, he gains more than a cup of coffee.





	I Might Love You A-Latte

**Author's Note:**

> December 1st - Santa Claws | [Day one of my 25 Days of Miraculous!](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/168088694954/hey-guys-i-asked-seasonofthegeek-if-it-was-cool)
> 
> This drabble was a ship of my choice, and I chose to start the month off with a little Adrinino coffee shop au. I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Um, I tried to write a little differently than I normally do? I dunno if it comes across, but I slowed myself down and tried very hard to not rush through writing. If it feels a little different from the other things I've written, that may be why!

The day had been a long one, Nino’s classes droning on as his mind worried over how he’d do at his first official gig with an actual band. There were so many things that could go wrong that he forgot to think about how many things could go right.

When classes had ended, he was a bundle of nerves, having worked himself into a tizzy. He didn’t even register that it was snowing heavily until his feet almost slid out from under him. At that point, he wasn’t sure of his exact location, or why he’d left his university without stopping by his dorm to grab something warmer.

But as it were, he didn’t particularly care, and when he steadied himself, he continued walking, letting the cold bite away his fears and doubts as he lost himself in the music of the city and the sting of the snow.

Cars sped past on both sides of the street, some honking, others blasting their music and letting the bass thrum through the bones of passersby. People chattered about everything and nothing, their arms full of bags and their voices filled with laughter. Children ran between the legs of people and gathered up loose balls of snow that fell apart before hitting another person.

Nino loved his city in the winter, he loved how alive he felt when he could see his own breath. And, perhaps his favorite thing of all, he loved finding a little bookstore with a tiny cafe, tucked away against bigger businesses that made it feel safe and warm, even from the outside.

Somehow, against all the odds, his feet had walked him to his place of inspiration, the little shop manned by a cute blonde boy with a smile warmer than the sun itself.

Smiling, Nino grabbed for the door handle and opened the gates to old book smell and coffee intertwining to be the most homely of scents. He took a deep breath, soaking in the positive atmosphere that radiated from this nook of a store. The rest of his anxieties practically melted from his mind and shoulders, leaving him feeling lighter than the snow.

The only thing that could make the moment even better was-

“Nino! It’s great to see you again!” the blonde exclaimed from behind the counter where he was setting a few books aside.

“Adrien, always a pleasure, dude. I’ve only been gone a few days, though,” Nino laughed.

“What can I say, you’re my favorite customer! You always know just how to liven up the place to the perfect degree of liveliness.” Adrien walked out from the counter before leaning against its front side. “How’ve you been?”

“Oh, you know, having my annual ongoing existential crisis like every other 20 year old in the city.”

“As fun as that sounds, maybe a nice latte will bring a brief respite to your crisis?”

Nino sat down at one of the rocking chairs by the window and set his knit cap at the table beside him as he considered it. “Well, you know me. I can never say no to one of your lattes.”

“My lattes are one of my many defining qualities, I’m not surprised they have this affect on you,” Adrien commented, the smile on his face growing wider, making Nino fall even harder.

He had no control over himself as he watched Adrien do his thing, his calm movements and gentle touch easily apparent if one just took the time to look. Adrien had a way of making everything he did look easy, and it captured Nino’s full attention each time he visited, leaving him enamored and heartsick each time he had to leave.

This time, though. This time, Nino felt something stirring in his chest, the nervousness from earlier cropping back up, but not in a way that made Nino feel bad.

No, this time, it made his heart feel full, and the only thing stopping his heart from speaking for him was a closed mouth.

When Adrien walked over, slowly, and with care, Nino’s heart pounded louder, urging him to set it free. Instead of listening to it, he reached for his wallet, only stopping when Adrien shook his head.

“It’s on the house,” he said, just a touch softer than how he spoke earlier.

Nino glanced at the mug Adrien held out to him, and as he took it, their fingers brushed, and it wasn’t the heat of the mug spreading warmth from his fingertips to the rest of him.

Not sure what to say, he chose to look at the little latte art Adrien had drawn for him, and felt himself start to laugh at the slightly-off cat in a Christmas hat.

“It’s Santa Claws,” Adrien proclaimed proudly, puffing out his chest a little.

And suddenly, even as the two of them laughed together, Nino felt the words he’d tried to hold back spill from his mouth.

“Will you go out with me?”

Rather than freeze at having asked that question, Nino continued to chortle into Adrien, his nerves spurring on even more laughter while he awaited Adrien’s response.

For all that it was worth, Nino did not expect Adrien to hug him, nor did he expect to see the start of tears. In any other scenario, Nino would worry, think maybe he’d said the wrong thing, or come on too strong.

But Adrien didn’t leave enough time for him to have any doubt, because when those eyes cracked open and green met gold, he heard the words drown out the rest of the world.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks make my day! <3
> 
> Reblog [Here](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/168102794289/i-might-love-you-a-latte)


End file.
